gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: The One Year War
Mobile Suit Gundam: The One Year War is an Action game, developed by Namco and published by Bandai, which was released in Japan in 2005. Gameplay Mobile Suit Gundam: The One Year War has a training mode, and 28 campaign levels with two difficulty settings: Normal and Hard. Most of the gameplay involves the RX-78-2 Gundam in a specific battle zone. There are two variations of this primary part of gameplay- land stages and space stages. On two occasions, the player must man the White Base's turrets. On another occasion, the gameplay shifts to a rails-style shooter. If certain actions are performed on certain levels, special cutscenes called "Memorial Action" will play, emulating scenes from the TV Series and Movies. Levels and Description #ガンダム大地に立つ!!/Gundam Rising - Stop Zakus attacking Side 7. #敵の補給艦を叩け!/Vote to Attack - Prevent Char's Musai from receiving supplies from Gadem at Luna II. #大気圏突入/Reentry to Earth - Protect the White Base for four minutes before re-entry. #ガルマ出撃す/Garma Strikes -Man the White Base's machine guns in order to hold off Garma's first wave of forces in the Grand Canyon. #翔べ!ガンダム/Fly! Gundam -Protect the White Base and plow a path through the second wave of Garma's forces. #ガルマ散る/Garma's Fate -Protect the White Base while it lays concealed in a sports dome. #セイラ出撃/Sayla's Agony -Stop Ramba Ral's forces from harassing the Gundam. #アムロ脱走/Amuro Deserts -Destroy the Zeon mining base's defenses with the Guntank. #灼熱のアッザム·リーダー/Zeon's Secret Mine -Destroy the Zeon mining base's defenses with the Gundam. #ランバ·ラル特攻!/Ramba Ral's Attack -Stop Ramba Ral's forces from harassing the White Base. #死闘!ホワイト·ベース/Hand-to-Hand Combat -Hold back Ramba Ral's forces in a close-quarters combat battle. #激闘は憎しみ深く/Sorrow and Hatred -Stop Crowley Hamon from ramming an explosive cargo into the White Base. #マチルダ救出作戦/Matilda's Rescue -Rescue Matilda Ajan so that the White Base may receive supplies and the Core Booster. #迫撃!トリプル·ドム/Black Tri-Star -Stop the Black-Tri Stars from destroying the White Base. #オデッサの激戦/The Battle of Odessa -Accompany the Big Tray during Operation Odessa. #復活のシャア/Char Returns - Hold back Zeon marine forces at Belfast. #大西洋,血に染めて/Across the Atlantic Ocean - Stop Flanagan Boone's attack on the White Base. #ジャブローに散る! (I)/Tragedy in Jaburo (I) - Hold back the Zeon invasion force for four minutes and thirty seconds. #ジャブローに散る! (II)/Tragedy in Jaburo (II) - Destroy all Zeon forces who has entered or is entering Jaburo. #ザンジバル,追撃!/A Decoy in Space - Defeat the Bigro and Char's Zanzibar. #強行突破作戦/Breakthrough - Break through Dren's fleet. #コンスコン強襲/Farewell in Side Six - Defeat the Conscon Fleet. #テキサスの攻防/Duel in Texas - Defeat M'Quve and Char. #ソロモン攻略戦/The Glory of Solomon - Destroy all enemy forces holed up inside of Solomon. #恐怖!機動ビグ·ザム/Big Zam's Last Stand - Defeat the Big Zam. #光る宇宙/Cosmic Glow - Defeat Lalah and Char. #宇宙要塞ア·バオア·クー/Space Fortress: A Baoa Qu - Destroy all forces in front of A Baoa Qu. #脱出/Escape - Defeat all remaining forces, including Char. Characters Earth Federation *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Mirai Yashima *Sayla Mass *Hayato Kobayashi *Kai Shiden *Fraw Bow *Ryu Jose *Sleggar Law *Matilda Ajan *General Revil *Watkein *Job John *Omur Fang *Oscar Dublin *Marker Clan *Tem Ray *Woody Malden Principality of Zeon *Char Aznable *Lalah Sune *M'Quve *Kycilia Zabi *Gihren Zabi *Dozle Zabi *Garma Zabi *Ramba Ral *Crowley Hamon *Black Tri-Stars *Flanagan Boone *Tokwan *Anavel Gato (Hard Mode only) *Shin Matsunaga (Normal Mode only) *Dimitri (Hard Mode only) *Johnny Ridden (Normal Mode only) *Dren *Gadem *Crown *Miharu Ratokie *Cozun Graham *Acous *Tachi *Mulligan *Lackoc Civilians *Katz Howan *Letz Cofan *Kikka Kikimoto Mechanics Earth Federation *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-75-4 Guntank *RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam *FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type *RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" *RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type *RX-77-3 Guncannon Heavy Arms Type *RX-77-4 Guncannon II *RGM-79 GM *TGM-79 GM Trainer *RGM-79L GM Light Armor *RGC-80 GM Cannon *RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom *RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" *FF-X7-Bst Core Booster *White Base *Medea Principality of Zeon *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type *MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type *MS-06F Zaku Minelayer *MS-06F Zaku II Dozle Zabi Custom *MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-07B Gouf *MS-09B Dom *MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-04 Acguy *MSM-07 Z'Gok *MSM-07S Z'Gok Commander Type *MSM-10 Zock *MS-11 Action Zaku *MS-14A Gelgoog *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type *MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type *YMS-15 Gyan *MSN-02 Perfect Zeong (Hard Mode only) *MSN-02 Zeong (Normal Mode only) *MA-04X Zakrello (Hard Mode only) *MA-05 Bigro *MA-08 Big Zam *MAM-07 Grublo *MAN-08 Elmeth *MAX-03 Adzam *Musai *Papua *Zanzibar *Chibe *Gwazine *Dolos *Gaw *Dopp *Magella *Cui Story Differences from TV Series and Movies *Amuro and Char's first encounter occurs at Luna II. *Garma attacks the White Base three times. *During Ramba Ral's raid, Amuro is not in the Gundam by the time Sayla has returned to the White Base. *Amuro rescues Matilda in the Gundam only and she is transporting the Core Booster, not the G-Modules. *The Gundam has to protect the Big Tray during Operation Odessa. *Amuro has to fight Zeon forces outside of Jaburo's doorstep. *Only the Bigro attacks the Gundam; the Rick Doms attack the White Base along with Char's Zanzibar. *The Gyan attacks from inside Texas only. *Shin Matsunaga or Anavel Gato fights Amuro during the Battle of Solomon. *Johnny Ridden or Anaval Gato fights Amuro during the Battle of A Baoa Qu. Gallery 925996 62140 front.jpg 925996 62140 back.jpg Ps200081 1.jpg Ps200081 2.jpg External links